Before the Dawn
by mirrorOfsin
Summary: "I will be back soon," she reminded him, or herself, and his low laugh followed her out of the room and into the night. \3 scenes covering one night. M for sexual nature/ Please revie!


A/N: in time for the next episode (3x12) when we see my favourite ship again! Yay!

Again - scenes of a sexual nature - underaged or have a dislike for such things then please don't read!

Before the Dawn

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

**I**

With a deep sigh, Cenred let go of her and settled back, arms bent under his head as he watched her slip out of the bed and find her dress that lay discarded on the stone floor. It was the middle of the night but the bedroom was flooded with light from the candles she lit (with her eyes, he noted). Shaking the dress on her body, she smoothed her hands down over once and then through her hair, patting it down. Not that it helped much and he told her so with a self-satisfied smile.

Morgause's lips quirk in the corners as she glanced over her shoulder at him, tying up her dress. "I doubt it looks as wild as your own."

He gave a gruff laugh stretching his body and she sat at the end of the bed, pulling on her shoes and felt his foot beneath the fur covers press against her thigh. She bit her lip to try and stop her smile and inwardly shook her head. Standing once more she moved around the room, picking up her cloak and a small dagger that she carried with her before coming to stand by his side of the bed.

"I should be back before the dawn," she told him, her eyes skimming from his naked chest down to where the furs came up to his hips.

"And I'm supposed to wait?" he raised an eyebrow slightly.

She bent down to whisper by his ear, "I'm sure you can find,_ something_, to occupy yourself with."

His hand came up, clasping the nape of her neck and brought her lips down to his. His kiss was searing and drawing back she was slightly breathless, her body humming with desire. She straightened, tossing her hair back.

"I will be back soon," she reminded him, or herself, and his low laugh followed her out of the room and into the night.

**II**

A rustling noise in the depths of the forest made their heads snap up and scan the area quickly. They fell silent, waiting and listening like hunters lying in wait for their prey to move. The forest fell silent once more but Morgause still didn't relax, bending her head closer to her sister's.

"Listen, just be careful. Especially when it comes to Merlin," Morgause warned in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry, I can handle him," Morgana reassured her but a hoot of an owl had her heart racing in fear.

"I have to go – dawn will be here in a few hours," Morgause looked up at the sky towards where the sun would rise, slowly sweeping away the darkness and dousing out the stars. "You should too."

"Where are you going?" Morgana asked frowning as her sister gathered her clock around her.

Morgause paused as she reached to mount her horse, casting a side look at Morgana. "Back to Cenred."

"Cenred?" Morgana scoffed. "I didn't know he kept you."

"He doesn't," Morgause said firmly. "I come and go as I please."

"I don't understand why you go in the first place. He's vile," Morgana said disgusted watching a flicker of irritation cross her sister's face. "You can't honestly like him?"

"Morgana, Cenred is an ally and important in helping us," Morgause muttered.

"And more – for you," Morgana added moving closer to her sister.

"Enough," Morgause commanded, her eyes hard as she looked at Morgana. "What I do with Cenred is none of your business Morgana."

"I'm your sister and I care," Morgana said angrily.

Morgause sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry."

She took Morgana's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I know you care Morgana, but Cenred and I know each other well. I know what I'm doing."

Morgana bit her tongue so she didn't give a childish reply but as she flicked a look up she felt like a child all the same being told off for asking too many questions.

"Morgana?"

"I'm sorry," she replied surly which made Morgause sigh again heavily. She let go of Morgana's hand and proceeded in mounting her horse.

"I will see you soon. You must go back," Morgause told her looking down as Morgana gazed up.

"When?"

"When I can," Morgause smiled lightly. "Take care sister."

Morgana watched her turn the horse and ride through the forest, leaving her alone for moment just gazing after her. Then she collected herself and mounted her horse, heading back to the cage she lived in before the golden glow of the sun covered the earth, dispelling the darkness.

**III**

She opened the doors of the bedroom without any questions being asked by the guards outside. It pleased her that she could walk about freely within Cenred's castle, the understanding they had filtering through the castle so they all knew not to question her presence. As she walked in closing the doors, she smirked seeing Cenred still in bed as if he hadn't moved and as she came closer, his head turned, a wolfish smile on his own lips.

"Ah, at last, you returned," he drawled and she stood still by the bed for a moment, her head cocked to the side considering.

"Missed me?" she asked and his grin grew wider.

"Always."

She let out a small laugh then slowly, and teasingly, unhooked her cloak letting it fall, followed by her dress. His eyes tracked every movement hotly, sweeping over her naked body before back up to her face. She raised an eyebrow and he mirrored it gaining another smile from her. He moved the fur covers back, and she glimpsed a quick sight of his equally naked body before she got in. He reached for her immediately and she yielded into his kiss as he moved above her. She arched into his skilled hands and even more skilled lips and only until she was gasping for him did he give them both what they wanted. She cried out loudly when she came and his own was just as loud, echoing off the stone walls.

She languidly kissed his mouth, chin and neck as their hearts slowed and she was no longer panting for breath. He remained above her, resting most of his weight on his forearms and she brushed her hands through his wild, dark hair.

"So, how was your beautiful sister?" he asked suddenly lifting his head to gaze down.

She frowned slightly giving him a look that made him laugh.

"Ah, my dear, could that be a look of jealousy?" he mocked.

"Don't Cenred," she warned pushing him but he remained.

"Ah my dear Morgause, you know I _only_ please you," he said brushing his lips down her throat.

Her frown remained but her hands which had been pushing against his chest were now skimming over his skin lightly.

"She doesn't approve of this. She thinks you're vile," she said peeking up to look at how he'd take that. But he just chuckled and rolled off of her to lay on his back grinning.

"I would have been shocked if you said she loved me."

Morgause leaned up on her elbow studying him relaxed once more. "The extreme opposite of what she feels."

He flashed her a wicked grin, "Unlike yourself."

"I don't care about you," she said quickly but his grin grew and he gave a shrug of his shoulders as if to say he didn't believe her.

"So," she purred turning the conversation away from herself. "How did you pass the time when I was away?"

He raised his eyes to hers, a secretive and dark look that made her almost shiver. "You were gone for a long time."

She smiled lightly, waiting and he shifted closer to her so that when he spoke his warm breath fell against her lips.

"I thought of you," he said slowly and quietly.

She raised an eyebrow, "Only thought?"

His hand caressed her arm slowly and then over her collarbone and down between her breasts. "I'd rather tell you _whilst_ I showed you."

There was a quickening in her body, heat flooding to various places and she swallowed slightly. "Yes?"

He smirked, brushing his lips against hers, "Yes. It could take a while."

"We still have a while left," she murmured hotly. "And besides, everyone knows not to interrupt. Show me."

He tugged her down and over his body so she was gazing down at him. "It began like this…"

_fin._

* * *

**A/N:** reviews are love! Check out "Conquer and Devour" for more Cengause (?) :D


End file.
